


Being human

by Keriwi1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriwi1/pseuds/Keriwi1
Summary: Prompt taken from https://steven-universe-au-prompts.tumblr.com/When Steven goes to confront White Diamond with Blue and Yellow Diamond in "Change Your Mind" she blasts him with her powers instead of Blue and Yellow.This is my take on what happend next
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Being human

White Diamond sat down and looked at Pink. Many years passed since she came back, now she was better known as Grey Diamond. Great Diamond Authority prefered to omit the fact that Pink Diamond was forcefully blasted by it’s leader during the fight, losing all its pigment. 

She was confused. Pink keeps changing her form despite never being poofed. The changes weren’t rapid, and you could never notice them in the span of the year, if she didn’t remember how she looked, just 2-3 before. Another wrinkle, or grey streak of hair on her head, some pounds gained here and there, she was also taller then she used to. SHe was also unable to control, or even read Pink’s mind. At first she figured that it was power of her gem, but now White wasn’t so sure. 

White once lived in total solitude, now was very comfortable in ‘Grey’s’ presence, even if at first she ordered him to report to her everyday just to have eye on him To be sure he is not rebelling, like his mother. 

\- You are not Pink Diamond, are you? You never was… - She stated.

\- No.

\- Then, WHO?

\- I’m Steven, I told you before. - He looked back at her. 

Steven sipped a cup of tea brewed from dried leaves that were harvested by gems especially for him. One of the things he gets as compensation to begin a strip from his old life. All gems were on his every command. Pebbles were making him new clothes, whatever he wanted, really. While Fametysts provided him with the most delicious food, but as his gem went from bright pink, to grey he wasn’t able to show enjoyment of any of this. He was even able to save his friends… well, most of them. He promised to never go back on Earth if they let Connie return to her family. She protested, but Steven decided that she was too young to be forever separate from her parents. He thought he would miss her, but he felt nothing. Then he knew blast did something to his emotions. Every new order was taken with cold blood. Amethyst was sent to work alongside others of her kind, and he never saw her again. Pearl, was still in palace, but was taken away and re gifted to other Diamond. He knew he should cry when a rumor about Garnet’s shattering hit him. But he was unable to. Little boy, and later man, was unable to laugh, get angry or cry. To emote. He felt something of course, and remembered how he used to be very emotional, so often just copied actions he used to take during his childhood to appear more normal. Maybe this would scare him, if his younger self saw him like that. 

White decided to speak again as if he wanted to talk to her.

\- How’s your ummm… I can’t remember the word…

\- Kids? I’m surprised you even remember I have a family. - he replied. His wife Jan-e wasn’t welcomed outside the human Zoo, where he first met her. Only their son and daughters were allowed to join him in the palace. He didn’t care however as he liked to spend time in a Zoo anyway. Then he was just left alone, with those he actually wanted along his side.

\- Yes.. those.

\- Thank you - he said to be polite - Rose and Greg are both 11 now, and baby Garnet just learned how to walk.

\- Those preportrese names. Why couldn’t you just name them after their color and type of gem? Those are all Diamonds!

\- By this logic I Would have to call them all Pale skin tone Diamond 1, 2 and 3. 

She didn’t know what to say to that.

\- Are you happy on Homeworld?

\- Yes. 

Again, that was a sour topic for him. He felt happy, he loved all of them. But even during his own wedding, or when his kids were born he wasn’t able to smile. What kind of life was that? 

At the same time Steven wasn’t able to imagine what his life was if everything ended differently. How much of his development was the result of White’s manipulation, and how much was just his personality?

\- If I give you a chance… would you want to have a pink again?

\- I-I’m not sure. 

The fact he really didn’t know was horrifying to him.

\- Do you… hate me?

\- No. 

They looked at each other. Both seem to be surprised.

\- You changed my life. That’s for sure. But do I hate you for it? I don’t hate or like you. I just wish things could be different between us. 

They remained silent until he finished his tea and left. He fulfilled his duty of talking to White for a day. 

Many years later it was Steven who started their everydays talk.

\- I want to ask you for a favor. 

\- Yes?

\- Jan-e died last night.

\- So? I can’t revive her, it’s your power to bring back organic beings.

\- This is not what I want.

\- Then what? - she was afraid of what he would say next.

\- Give me back my emotions. Just today I want to feel all the pain. All the love and sorrow.

\- Oh, no, no, you don’t need it. 

She brushed off with the smile, she knew he wasn’t joking. 

He turned his back to her. Maybe old Steven would start a fight or started to scream, that Steven was long gone. Or maybe not…

\- Ok. - She sight.

It was weird. All this time, when his gem was grey, white felt that he would always be her little Diamond. Now she was letting him go, and it somehow made her… glad? She was looking as his cheeks started to get red tears soaked the floor, nose was running and yet he was smiling. He was relieved.

\- Thank you. -This was the first and only time she heard him honestly saying those words to her.

After that day she left him alone. Even when he came back to see her, to let her take his emotions back as she planned, she forbade her guard to let him pass the entrance. 

She missed him. Deep down she knew he missed her too. Guilt she felt was too strong however.


End file.
